


“I think it would be good if you could be happy.”

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [55]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Motoko’s heart has found a new goal, one that she has to act on, and fast.
Relationships: Minagawa Motoko/Todou Kimi
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	“I think it would be good if you could be happy.”

Motoko was nervous. She knew that it was strange, pulling Kimi to the side at the end of the school day, but the year was coming to an end and they were running out of time. Motoko had to act, and fast.

“Kimi is confused. She can go and get Yuki if Motoko-Senpai would prefer.” 

She turned to leave, but Motoko’s hand snapped out and held the younger girl in place. 

“No!” She yelled, a little too loud for the serenity of an empty school hallway. Kimi’s eyes widened, deep and open and beautiful, and Motoko pulled her hand away, letting out a deep, steadying breath. 

“No.” She tried again, gentler this time. “It’s you, Kimi.” 

_For a long time now, it’s been you._

Kimi tilted her head to the side with a confused smile. 

“Can Kimi do something for you?”

But then her lip jutted out in a pout, teasing Motoko with what she had wanted for years now. 

“Did Kimi do something wrong?”

This wasn’t going to be easy, but Motoko had always known that, had accepted it the moment that she had decided to confess her feelings to the younger girl.

Taking a step forward, Motoko placed one hand on Kimi’s shoulder, the other offering a feather-light touch to Kimi’s delicate wrist. 

“No, Kimi is perfect as always.” She breathed, and the fog of confusion parted from Kimi’s features. 

Kimi nodded. “Yup! That’s Kimi.”

The arrogance which had once infuriated Motoko now endeared her, and she felt her cheeks warm at the mere sensation of being close to Kimi, or hearing her voice in hushed, private tones. Like it was for Motoko and Motoko alone. 

If only that could be true. 

“Do you like Yuki?” Motoko blurted, an accident that she immediately regretted. 

Kimi took a large step back, eyes narrowing slightly. “Kimi likes Yun-Yun very much. That is why the other girls hate Kimi, because she is pretty and is friends with Yun-Yun.”

That much was true, at least. And Motoko had once been one of those ignorant, pathetic little girls. The mere thought made her feel sick to her stomach. 

“I think it would be good if you were to like Yuki.” Motoko twirled a long piece of hair around her fingers, eyes set firmly on the ground. “I think it would be good if you could be happy.” 

A beat of silence, thick and sticky and almost too much for Motoko to bare. When she finally looked up, Kimi was staring at her honestly, without any of her usual bravado or pretence.

“Kimi doesn’t understand. Motoko-Senpai likes Yun-Yun, right?”

Motoko smiled gently. Her feelings for Yuki, whatever they had been, were nothing more than a warm, fond memory to her now. She wished him well, but his happiness was no longer her happiness. Instead, her heart had set a new goal.

“Not anymore. I like someone else.” 

Her words buzzed in the air like gnats, but Motoko refused to back down. She stared at Kimi purposefully, cheeks red, lungs too big for her shallow breaths to fill. 

Something flashed over Kimi’s face, something which could have been recognition, in another day or time. With another person. But Kimi laughed it off, finger tips pressing together as she leaned forward with the weight of her mirth. 

“Kimi is glad for Motoko-Senpai.” 

Motoko gulped. It was now or never.

“Do you think that my feelings could be returned?” 

Kimi’s mouth, round and pink and pretty as a rose, fell open, but she was looking over Motoko’s shoulder, not even able to spare the attention to tend to Motoko’s open heart. 

“Oi, Kimi! Quit slacking and get back to work.”

Nao always seemed to be able to find Motoko. It was an annoyance that she could relate to, being the same with Yuki once upon a time. But at this moment, he could have been anyone; Motoko only cared about Kimi, about the question that Motoko had posed and the answer that Kimi was yet to give. 

“Kimi has to get back to work.” She pressed her palm into Motoko’s shoulder. It was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but all the older girl felt was pain. “Kimi enjoyed talking to you.” 

She skipped off to Nao’s side, falling easily into step with him.

She never gave Motoko an answer, but the words that she never spoke resonated the loudest of all. 

Yuki not returning her love had hurt, but it had been expected. A subtle, wistful ache that Motoko had carried with her for a month or so before moving on.

But this was an eruption, her heart caving in and blowing out, until all Motoko could do was fall to the floor, pull her knees up to her chin, and hope that she was strong enough to hold each broken piece of herself together.

  
  



End file.
